


Loyalty Runs Deep

by ShadowAssassinz



Series: Fallout 4 [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cute Ending, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole has just lost her Brother (Shaun) and as usual hides her emotions from pretty much everyone. What she doesn't know is that X6-88 has no intentions of letting this simply go and follows her back to Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty Runs Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo.... holy shit it's been a while lol. To be honest i have like 300+ hours in to the game and most of them aren't even from doing quest just getting people to love me and building XD
> 
> Alright so i was planning on making a story to just sum up everything but i'm gonna leave some information here to make it easier.
> 
> Sanna Sole and her brother Shaun Sole are the only survivors from Vault 111.
> 
> Their father stayed back to aid people when the bombs fell as he was in the army and trusted the safety of his daughter in his sons hands. 
> 
> After Kellog shows up Sole is forced to watch on as Kellog grabes the unconscious Shaungets dragged away and she gets left behind to go back to being frozen.
> 
> Rest will be revealed in the upcoming stories

When Father had died Sole didn’t show the least bit of grief, in fact her expression was as blank as always in front of the scientists and Synths that would walk up to her and tell her how sorry they were. She nodded slowly barely making eye contact with half of them, she just stood there staring at the _Memorial To Father_.

 

X6 paid little mind to it and instead stood behind Sole watching as she slowly turned around and headed for the elevator to the relay.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“X6-88 I have one last thing to ask of you… one last assignment.”_

_X6 kneeled next to Fathers hospital bed, he reached up pulling off his glasses and looked Father straight in the eyes._

_‘’Anything”_

_“No matter what happens… take care of her…both in the Institute and up there”_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It had been the least he could do after everything Father had done for him and the Institute besides… he had already planned on it, he had trusted the life of his own Sister in X6 hands and he would **not** let him down.

 

She had the same expression on her face throughout the entire Memorial, it wasn’t until she was in Sanctuary… in her old house... in her old bedroom that she covered her eyes and wept. She had sent X6 ahead to send everyone to either red rocket or a nearby Settlement so she didn’t have to hold back.

He was gone again…only this time she wouldn’t be able to get him back.  

 

‘’Ma’am” She quickly wiped away the tears staining her cheeks and stood up from the bed.

 

“X6! I…wasn’t expecting you to be here…I thought you’d stay at the Institute”

He looked her over, her weak attempt to hide the fact that she had been crying was a sad display. It was strange seeing someone you looked up to look so broken he thought as he scanned her expression. “The Institute is safe for now, why would I stay there doing nothing?”

 

She chuckled and looked down at the floor in front of her “I’m sure they can give you a new assignment now that your old one is over”

 

“Over ma’am?” he raised a brow at her and stepped inside her bedroom, she looked up at him and sat back down on the neatly made bed.

 

“Yes X6, now that Fath- now that Shaun is gone… you don’t have to follow me around anymore” Her eyes watered again tears threatening to slide down her cheeks making her whole face a puffy mess. He had seen her cry, really cry, only on one other occasion and that was when she almost lost that mutt to one of the Brotherhoods Vertibirds.

 

“Now that you are the new Director my assignment has simply changed from protecting you as you seemed fit to protecting you at all times” She didn’t say anything as the sound of small raindrops fell against the newly laid roof, the room suddenly went quiet and she stood up.

 

“I… need time X6” was all she said.

 

He looked her over and the strange feeling inside his chest had once again come back but getting back to the Institute for a checkup was the last thing on his mind, at least for the moment. He looked at her puffy pink cheeks and nose, her watery eyes and the way she would bite down on her bottom lip trying to hold back tears made him sigh.

 

Without really thinking he reached out his right arm and wrapped it around her, his hand gently landed between her shoulder blades and he pulled her much smaller frame against his broad chest. He himself was a little shocked at his action but didn’t let it show. When she made an attempt to get some distance between them he held on to her tighter with his right arm.

 

“I am not going anywhere ma’am” She tensed up and he stared forward still holding on to her.

“You may cry as much as you want, I will not judge you. And when you are done i will never speak of it again… I am here for you” She couldn’t hold them back any longer and burst out crying, her shoulders shaking and her voice turning in to whimpers.

 

Other than acknowledging her true skill and potential this was the nicest thing he had ever done, he held her with both arms when her knees gave out and sat her down on the bed sitting next to her. Soles head was buried in the crook of his neck and each time her breath would hitch or she would choke on a sob he would ever so gently caress her back.

 

After quite a while he noticed that she had fallen asleep and sighed to himself, he had seen her at her best and at her worst. When she would tackle enemies cutting down anyone that got in her way, he had seen her act as a child collecting childrens magazines as they were knee deep in enemies, he had seen her giggle and celebrate as she found good ‘’loot’’ and now… he had seen her cry her eyes out… showing true sorrow and grief.

 

Sole had many friends, people she could _trust_ as she’d put it yet she opened up only to him, they had so much in common it made him smile just thinking about the way she went from cold hearted killer as himself to a bitter and sassy _little shit_.

 

“Why only me?” the question landed on deaf ears and she mumbled something in her sleep.

 

He gently laid her down on the bed pulling the covers over her and was about to leave when she suddenly moved, her hand reached out of him in her sleep and her eyebrow knitted in confusion and fear. He grabbed her hand and she stilled, without saying anything he went around the bed and laid next to her on his back. Sole moved closer to him still asleep and rested her head on his chest.

 

A few strands of her dark brown bang covered up the side of her face, his fingers traced the few strands covering her eye and carefully placed them back behind her ear and she smiled, as if she knew he was near even though she was asleep, such a genuine smile it rubbed off on him.

 

“Good night…. _Sole_ ”


End file.
